Game On
by Chosen2007
Summary: Thus follows Mr. and Mrs, Morgan, This is a crossover with Wild ThingsGeneral HospitalAll My Children. Reese Marshall was never Caroline Benson, Kendall is. Suzie comes to con and destroy with help plus a small implication of Slash of biancacarly. own non
1. Chapter 1

Game On

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

While Bianca was still in shock, Kendall saw her past right in front of her, the past she has dreaded that she's seen in newspaper that she prayed would never cross paths with her. Carly walked slowly to her and as she was looking at Caroline Benson now Kendall Hart. As Kendall Hart was looking at Charlotte now Carly Spencer, they was a loud slap. Unfortunately, it was right across Kendall's face.

Erica and Bianca knew who Carly was, Bianca made more of this discovery than Erica. Jason had an idea while everyone else closed to them was clueless. "You bitch." Carly said and Kendall responded, "Nice to see you too Charlotte." Erica quickly intervenes, she looked at Carly, "I know who you are and can we please talk in private?" Erica knew if this got out, Kendall could be arrested for fraud. Carly knew that but that seventeen year old girl who was so happy to see her friend right across from her walked with Erica. Zach, Jason, Sam and Bianca followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Game On

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

To the front porch they all file in, Kendall and Carly didn't take their eyes off each other for a second. "Ladies, I know why you're both here. Charlotte, Kendall is a different person now…." Erica said and Carly interrupted. "So she's excuse for causing me the worst night of my life. She's excuse for me to have nightmares every single day after that night!" "You took my name, you didn't miss me." Kendall said and Carly responded with a smile, "I didn't miss you. I had my first child, I couldn't even touch him, I didn't miss you, I've been shot in the head and shot at millions of times after but I didn't miss you!" Carly said. "Wait!" Bianca interjected and said, "Did you know that she was my sister?" "No." Carly said and Erica responded, "How do you know her?" Bianca was silent and Sam picked her up then looked at Jason. "You slimy bitch, you knew about Bianca being her half-sister. " Sam said and Carly responded, "You know what Sam? You're wrong, again. I never knew, if I did, you would have heard how much of a bitch she is!." "It's too late Carly, I know the bitch she could be." Bianca said and then turned to Kendall, "You know what I mean."

"Charlotte." Kendall said and Carly sharply responded, "Carly." Kendall paused and then looked at Zach. She had told him all about the reasons, she shook her head. "Okay. You want to know, Binks, have you ever understood the reason why I also hated mom? My adoptive mother had a boyfriend who loved the bottle a lot and love girls my age. After that…" Kendall said, she replayed that night, she was suppose to be a cheerleader, a position she took from a girl who was blowing the offensive line, another victory another conquest. Karma had other ideas and those memories came back to her and she cried hard. "It was over. Boyfriends you expect that from…" Erica put her hands on her face and Bianca was horrified.


	3. Chapter 3

Game On

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

"She didn't believe me, my adoptive mom didn't believe me." Kendall said and Carly responded, "Wow. Caroline. You still could con better than anyone." Kendall launch herself at Carly and there were fists flying on both sides. Jason got Sam out of the way and Erica move out with her. Zach and Jason pulled them off. Kendall stuck her heel accidently in Zach's ankle and deck Jason while aiming for Carly. Carly saw Jason holding his head, she swung and hit Bianca in the head accidently aiming for Kendall. Kendall went to her sister and Carly went to her to. Sam and Erica were standing at the side.

Twenty-five minutes later…..

Carly held her face, Kendall held hers, Sam iced Jason's head and Zach held his ankle. Erica tend to Bianca. Sam was pissed because Jason not too long ago had brain surgery. Sam looked at Jason and shifted her eyes towards his gun. Jason was confused and she mouth out, empty the chamber. Sam smiled and as Sam turned, no one could see Jason handing the gun to Sam. Sam pulled out Jason's gun. Sam was up and stood up to look at both of them. "Let me tell you two _**bitches something**_." Sam said and as everyone else but Jason interjected. "I have hormones running through my system, do you really want to test me?!" Ryan came out and wanting to know what was going on. Erica filled him in.

"Now my husband had brain surgery which I sat at the hospital room for hours and hours thinking he was going to die. Kendall, I don't think you could hit good but if you do any damage to his head. Dad, you're going to be a widower, sorry Binks and Erica but that's my husband. Carly your boys will be orphans." Sam said and Carly stood up, Sam clicked the gun. Carly sat back down. "Now Carly and Kendall you will speak, if anyone else talks out of turn except my husband or my father. I will shoot you where you don't die." Sam said, she points at Kendall. Kendall slowly gets up. "Me and you, we rule but not against each other. This is no con. I don't con you except going off a cliff…..in a car… but it wasn't me. No con, I don't con you….Not you. I know you Carly, when you are wrong, you fire back. Bring it on." Kendall said and Sam pointed her gun at Carly, Carly got up. Carly has ripped people before, she knew in the back of her mind and this could be a con. She looked at Bianca. Something real was happening there and then looked at Jason. "You know what? You conniving bitch." Carly said and then she looked up. "You're going to have learned my trust back but my love for you, It always been yours." Carly said

Carly and Kendall slowly hugged. Charlotte was together again and there were no plans for revenge, it was genuine. Sam walked over to Jason and Jason showed the clip. Sam laughed. They cried and laughed. "It will be a cold day in hell before you date my sister." Kendall said with tears down her face and Carly responded, "It will be a cold day in hell before you stop me!"

Hours later…

Sam and Jason were sitting down. "That was bold." Jason said and Sam responded, "I'm a Slater and a Morgan." Jason shakes his head and said, "You are very fearless and that's why I love you. I know that our son or daughter will be blessed to have us both." "You know this means that Carly won't be breaking down our door…much." Sam said and Jason responded, "She still will"

Bianca watched from the front and she remember every replied, every word between them. She remembered every sensation she gave to herself, this was worth crossing a line besides it wasn't family.

"Spike?" Carly said and Kendall responded, "Michael and Morgan." "My Boys." Carly said and Kendall responded, "My boy." "We are everything we said we were going to be." Carly said and Kendall responded, "You're still not dating my sister." "Stop me." Carly said and they turned to each other, Game on.


	4. Chapter 4

Game On

By

Chosen2007

Part four

Three Months Later

Sonny's picture was taken when he was sitting there in his couch with a bottle of Vodka as he was going through his break-down. Jason and Sam's picture was there when they were in the park watching a mother and daughter playing. Carly's picture was there when she was trying on an outfit that she wore to drive A.J crazy back in the day. The photographer of that picture was licking the lips at the possibilities. There was a picture of Emily with the engagement ring on her finger from Sonny. There was a picture of Jason slamming Sonny to the wall and Emily on the ground.

Then below the heading of Pine Valley there was the picture of the ladies of fusion and the red circle around Simone's face. There was a picture of Kendall with her baby, the person picked up the picture of Bianca, the person smiled but not in a sadistic manner, the smile that was behind it was one of mutual respect. She personally was impressed by the character of Bianca that she still had the child. Under the picture of Bianca, there was a check made out to the Miranda Center. The heading said Test number one, there was a letter and an order of flowers saying Test number two.

Susie has made the money she extorted in Florida lasted, of course when you have a genius I.Q of two hundred, you make those things happened. Her reasons for being interested in these people were for her own selfish needs. She walked out of the living room and walked in the bedroom. She saw a man and a woman in her bed. She loves the best of most worlds.


	5. Chapter 5

Game On

By

Chosen2007

Part 5

5 hours before Simone's life is taken…..

Port Charles

Sam was looking at the invitation of Emily and Sonny's wedding. She put it down then she put her boots on and zipped then up, they had no heels on them and they made Sam feel sexy. She walked downstairs and saw Jason looking out the window. "You're brooding again." Sam said and Jason looked back, "You saw it." Sam shook her head. "I'm happy that Sonny had made peace with what he has but…" Jason said and Sam responded, "It's because of the life Emily will be married to." Jason shook his head. "I made my peace with your life because I knew what it means. Emily doesn't." Sam said and Jason shook his head again, "What if I show her?" Sam asked and Jason responded, "What do you mean?" Sam told Jason her plan. Jason thought the fallout might be bad but he was actually considering it. "Be careful doing this." Jason said and he kissed Sam, "You know it's kisses like that, it only makes me want to jump you again." Sam said and Jason looked at the pool table, which they broken in many times.

Port Charles/Pine Valley

Bianca and Carly were dating while Kendall was coaching Bianca through Carly 101. Carly and Kendall were getting to know each other again through jabs and insults. They hugged after and Bianca was trying to understand, how this friendship is healthy.

Pine Valley

Susie watched as Brenda Barrett and Kendall were playing with their children. Kendall and Carly were Susie's inspiration to be who she is those years in Florida. They were mothers and Susie wanted that so bad. She wanted a man who was an equal. She was also looking at a woman and she knew that attached men or women would be counterproductive of what she wanted to achieve. She knew Brenda Barrett was her choice as the first free agent, even if she was very straight. As for the Laverys, one of them was all ready in Susie's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Game On

By

Chosen2007

Part six

Suzie Toller knocked on the door and Jason Morgan opened it. "May I help you?" Jason asked and Suzie responded, "I think I could help you." Jason was intrigued and closed the door behind him. Suzie knew Jason didn't trust her right off the bat. Jason said, "Get to the point." Jason stare a hole into her and Suzie responded, "Your wife is a con artist who…" Jason shook his head and said, "I know." Suzie smiled and said, "What do you know?" "You're wearing a wire." Jason said and Suzie smiled then took off the wire then threw it. "Wow. She actually told you." Suzie said and Jason responded, "What do you want?"

The elevator opened and Sam's smile turned to anger. Sam walked to Suzie. Earlier in the day, Bianca received a check, Zach was occupied and so she called Jason and Sam. Jason in one hour got background on Suzie. Sam filled him in and so she knew what her next step was. Sam nodded to Jason and he left. "Now brain damaged….." Suzie said and Sam responded with a slap in the face. "Next time I punch you." Sam said and Suzie responded, "You're opened, no con and you seem happy." Sam informed her about the check, Bianca and Sam filled in the blanks. "Two hundred I.Q and street smarts versus me. Seems like a mis-match but I'm not Angela Monroe and I'm not going to put up with your shit, Toller."

Suzie eyes were blank but Sam's had fire. "I missed you in my bed." Suzie said and walked off then took the elevator. Sam walked in with the bags and slammed them. "Spinelli said that in the last six hours someone was trying to drain your bank account. He traced it to her and it happened again." Jason said and Sam responded, "It's just the beginning." "I never knew the depth of what your former life was." Jason said and Sam responded, "Catch a con-artist with a con-artist."


	7. Chapter 7

Game On

By

Chosen2007

Part seven

Suzie struck out with trying to found a cling in the armor of Sam; she went to her apartment and sat there to think about the next move. Bianca had passed her test, Sam and Jason passes. Suzie came out for a chess game against anyone to accomplish three goals, more money, an honest to god relationship with male or female and a baby. The con-artist was tired. If she had gotten Sam, she would want the first born and have Sam make the excuse of a still-born. It would have refreshed the game of the con, if she went back to it. Sam didn't fold. Bianca was still a possibility, she passed and Jason is dedicated to Sam. So Sam wasn't an avenue to travel. She got an e-mail, she hit the attachment and saw Simone was dead. Suzie was angry because Simone would have been perfect. She would befriend her, seduce her, talk her in to a baby, fake the death of it, break up with Simone and then leave with the baby.

Her partner had betrayed her. So Suzie was going to fire back. She pulled the disc, she got the files of Alexander Cambias Sr. and send the attachments to Bianca's e-mail. However, a virus shows up. After an hour, she got the virus out but the desktop was corrupted. A knock on the door and Suzie opened to Carly right there.

"The name is Carly, my girlfriend is Bianca, if you ever try to link yourself to her daughter's legacy, I will destroy you if my bare hands. Enjoy your stay." Carly said and Suzie responded, "I'm not scared of you or who your ex-husband is. My intentions are my business." Carly walked away.

Two days later….

Sam had called Bianca to update her, Jason and her send flowers, the fusion women were all huddle together. Suzie walked to Simone's grave and kneel. "Okay. All he was going to do was rough you up, I'm sorry. He came to me with the offer, I'm sorry." Suzie said and Bianca who didn't hear it. "Suzie." Bianca said and Suzie slowly turned around. Kendall and Zach followed.

"You send this money." Bianca said. "It was in good faith." Suzie responded and Bianca said, "Bull-shit." Zach watched closely and saw that Suzie was cold but Kendall knew it was a front. "What do you know about Simone's murder?" Kendall asked and Suzie responded, "I know her. Her brother when he was alive living in Florida, we messed around, I like Simone, I really did." "You avoided the question." Bianca said and Suzie responded, "It's insulting. You're only asking me this because you don't know me, I'm over her grave and Sam, an established con…" "Who's family, I ran the test twice and she's my daughter." Zach said and Brenda responded, "You're out of your league." "I see it as good competition." Suzie said and walked off.

Suzie was going to be challenge to meet her goals but Kendall who made her life's work on destroying Erica Kane was up for the challenge. Little did she know that someone was watching Bianca with anger in her eyes and someone else was taking pictures of Zach and Kendall.


	8. Chapter 8

Game On

By

Chosen2007

Part Eight

The following Day at Port Charles…

Sam was reading to the baby in her stomach and Jason opened the door to Emily then Sam got up, went upstairs to continue to read. "She still hates me." Emily said and then a book flew by Emily's head. Sam blames Emily for Jason taken the business from Sonny which caused the breakdown, almost broke Jason and her up. Emily was trying to get Jason to come to the wedding. Jason shook his head and said, "Sonny understands." Emily tried to appeal to her brother and Sam came back down, "Sam." Jason said knowing she was going to ripped Emily apart. Sam paused and paused she wanted to say these words right. Sam stopped and turned, she said, "I was eye to eye with someone who wanted to ruin my life. You are family Emily and so I won't throw any more books at your head, next time." Sam walked to the couch and picked up another book. Jason looked at that and said, "I'll come but I still don't like the fact that you will be in the line of fire." Emily was happy and hugged Jason. However, as Emily walked to the door, a baseball hit the wall and Sam stood up, she said, "Baseballs are smaller." Emily annoyed walked out and Jason looked at her then said, "No more throwing things, it will stress the baby out and she's still my sister." Sam paused and said, "I will come with you to the wedding, to support you because I love you, Jason but as we toast, it will be red wine, I won't drink it because of the baby." Sam sat back down and Jason was worried, he knew how fiercely protective she was of him.

Pine Valley

Suzie opened the door and it was Ryan Lavery. Game on. He walked in and said, "What do you want?" Suzie smiled and said, "A big house, lifetime supply of cigarette, a great wardrobe, a hot man or woman and great sex." Said Suzie and smiled then said, "What do you want?" "Bianca is my family, Simone was also my family and…" Ryan said and Suzie responded, "Bored. Come on Ryan, think harder." She walked away and then turned, he tried a different tactic. "Greenlee Smythe or anyone named Cambias, do you know them?" Ryan asked and said, "Choose your words." Suzie smiled and turned, "Greenlee is your ex-wife and Cambias gave you a fortune. So I could be a Cambias who's pissed about not getting her cut, me and Greenlee could have had hot sex then I'm doing this because I like her. Good replied, my spin and survey said, I'm not telling you." Ryan's move, direct approach and said, "Have dinner with me." Suzie didn't see that one and said, "Okay." Ryan walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Game on

By

Chosen2007

Part Nine

Sam and Jason were planning to return to Port Charles just in time for the wedding on New Year's, Carly came with them with the boys to Pine Valley. As everyone stepped into Sam's pine Valley house, "What if they don't like Bianca?" Carly asked and Jason responded, "Michael is going to put Bianca to the test, he loves you and Morgan is too young to understand." Then Sam blare the song, "The Crying Game." Carly looked up and Jason smiled. "Jason!" Carly yelled and Jason responded, "We're just still surprised about Bianca." Carly stomp upstairs and Michael came down to ask, "Mom, why is Sam playing that song?" Carly yelled for Sam.

There's a knock on the door and Michael opened to see Kendall, Bianca, Zach, Brenda, Vanessa and Erica come in. Kendall walked to Jason, "Hey dream ex-husband, I still want my divorce" Kendall joked.

Kendall and Zach's marriage has been put to the test because of Kendall conflicting emotions of the life she had with Jason as she was in a coma. Erica didn't find that funny and Zach heard the song. He knew it was his daughter who was doing that. As Sam came down, Bianca gave her a look and Sam yelled for Michael to turn it off. Bianca and Carly shared a long-awaited kiss. Erica rolled her eyes again. Brenda walked to Jason and asked, "Where's Sonny?" "Why?" Jason asked and Brenda responded, "I want him to see his daughter." "What my aunt really means is that she doesn't like Emily with Sonny and in that case, welcome to the Sonny and Emilly hate that they are together club, Carly is president." Sam said and Zach gave a look. "The club of my daughter-hired thug marriage, I'm ready to give you a good divorce lawyer is better." Zach said and Sam turned to him then gave him a look.

That night

Suzie wore a nice dress and knocked on the door, Ryan opened it and walked in to see Annie with Emma, Jonathan and Erin with Spike. Game on.


	10. Chapter 10

Game On

By

Chosen2007

Part Ten

Sam was talking with her father. "Dad, you need to stop with the over-protectiveness." Sam said and Zach responded, "You're the first daughter I've had. You're different then boys." Sam smiled and said, "So you're going to plead the gender case." Zach shook his head. "Me and Jason have done everything together. I trust and I love him." Sam said and Zach responded, "You're a woman, I wish I seen you as a girl." Zach hugged Sam.

Jason was talking to his different reality wife. "How are you?" Jason asked and Kendall responded, "I'm sane. I'm not obsessed with a life I never had anymore." "You were in a coma. I believe it was real to you." Jason said and Kendall shook his head, "I'm with Zach and I feel I betray him." Kendall shook her head and said, "I'm getting over it."

Bianca was passing the grilling of Michael and Carly was watching this. Morgan and Miranda were playing. Erica walked behind Carly and said, "You seem really genuine my daughter." "She's wonderful. Ms. Kane, if that was my daughter, I would be scared as hell but Bianca isn't stupid, she knows the baggage and everything else I have connected. Anything she wants, I give without question." Carly said and Erica responded, "You were married to a mobster." "Erica, Sonny is more than that, he took Michael in and called him his own. He protects his children, a lot of who I am, part of it is because of Sonny." Erica saw pure genuineness in Carly's eyes.

Michael then asked the tough question, "If you and my mom were to get involved, who were carried a baby step-brother?" Carly smiled at that as did Bianca.

Zach walked over to Jason. "I've given you a hard time, I love my daughter." Zach said and Jason responded, "It's never a question but I love her too."

Kendall walked over to Sam. "Is that a civil conversation?" Brenda asked with Kendall and Sam. "Yeah." Sam and Kendall said in unison. The door bell rang, the door opened, it was Emily and Sonny. Sam and Kendall looked at the door, they both said, "Oh hell no."

At the Lavery house, Annie was trying to be nice but Suzie was more interested in playing with Emma. Annie noticed that Suzie was being genuine and careful with Emma. Ryan looked on and was won over by that. Jonathan stood back to see if there's anything off about Suzie. They all had dinner, Jonathan question about her past, Suzie answered all in vague details to censor it because she didn't want Emma to hear.. Erin's mind was someplace else. Ryan then asked, "Why give Bianca the check when you knew she was going to do a background check?" Suzie put the fork down and looked at Annie, "I'm going to say something that Emma shouldn't hear." Ryan nodded to Annie. "Some people send roses, I test people every chance I get. I wanted to know who Bianca is. Maybe it's because I was interested in her and I wanted to see if she's the type to take the money and run, like I was or am." Suzie said and Erin called her on it, "I could see right through you."

Suzie turned and wanted to hear this. "I know who you are." Erin said and walked over to Suzie, picked her up then kissed her passionately on the lips. She stopped and walked off.. Suzie left at that moment. Ryan turned to her sister and said, "What was that?"

"You want to see who she is. Let's see how she responses to that." Erin said.


	11. Chapter 11

Game On

By

Chosen2007

Part Eleven

Everyone went home and asleep with their loved ones.

Suzie had three champagne bottles. The door knocked and Suzie walked in with her red robe, she opened it to see, Maggie. Maggie was wearing a blue robe with a jacket underneath. They kissed really hard. "I told you she was check on you." Maggie said and Suzie responded, "You were right." "Bianca went home to her insane sister, control freak mother and to top it off her embryo killing brother-in-law instead of working it out. I want her to be so confused about her feelings, she won't see Miranda gone. What happened with Simone?" Maggie asked and Suzie just shook her head then kissed her again. The door knocked and Maggie opened to see Erin. She kissed Maggie then kissed her long-time girlfriend Suzie. "The elite Pine Valley residents won't see us coming." The bathroom door opened and it was to see Emily Quartermaine walking through. "Don't forget Jason, Sam, Carly and Brenda. We have to make three un-fit mothers and one going to jail." Emily laughed and took a seat. "Now show me how women make love."

Morgan's house

Sam was looking out in the porch, she knows Suzie.

Flashback

Bianca, Brenda, Kendall, Carly and Sam were all outside. "Guys Suzie is here and that means she's allied with someone or several someone's." Sam said and Kendall responded, "Let's make a grudge list." "Who qualifies?" Bianca asks and Carly responded, "If Suzie is who you say she is, anyone." "Wait guys. Lorenzo Alcazar visited me before I came back; he told me he was going to get me for his brother." Brenda said and Sam pulled out her gun, "I hope he does."

Morgan House- Present

Jason met Sam downstairs. "I have guards on everyone." Jason held Sam.

Chandler bedroom

Babe watched J.R. sleep as she was torn by her grief of Simone. She then got a text and looked at her phone, it said. "What do you think about the offer? Maggie" Babe thought about it and was torn because she wants Bianca too.


End file.
